


Strangers When We Meet

by orphan_account



Category: Dragonball
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the beginning, Hell was boring. There's only so much fighting you can do before you start looking for some other diversion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strangers When We Meet

**Author's Note:**

> One angry alien and one sardonic android, how it all started. Because my favorite ridiculous fics are always about fighting and sex.
> 
> Again, all canonical inaccuracies and ridiculousness entirely the fault of the author. It isn't meant to be realistic. After all, we're talking about sex between an android and alien and this canon has tails.

The truest constant of Hell was the boredom. Already dead, one could die over and over and still rise again. Without the risk, there was not much motivation. Hell felt like an endless waiting room where the clock never ticked over and the door never opened to what came next.

That much boredom could breed madness.

It was all too easy it was to drive Frieza into a frenzy. Death had shortened whatever leashed his temper and he was so quick to lose himself in rage. Needling the fallen alien became one of Cell’s favorite diversions. The afterlife wasn’t a very exciting place without someone to fight with, and Frieza was willing to throw himself into hopeless conflicts time and time again. Cell usually fought back cautiously, concealing his strength but never allowing the alien to gain the upper hand. He found himself enjoying it more each time he provoked Frieza with some casual insult.

“Small?” Frieza snarled. They stood barely a yard apart in a rocky wasteland, far from any other inhabitants of the afterlife. “You dare mock me... I will make you pay for that one, android.”

“Oh, are you?”

“Yes, yes I will.”

“You have nothing on me,” Cell intoned ponderously. “I am your superior, I am perfect in every way.” That lesson hadn’t registered with Frieza, despite a dozen defeats at Cell’s hands. There was something delusional about the alien, Cell thought.

“I have a lifetime of training and ruling, which is worth far more than stolen knowledge from my creator,” Frieza spat back. He refused to believe genetic knowledge could surpass his own experience.

“And where did that get you? Hmph. You lost.” Cell’s lip curled in scorn.

“If you’re so perfect, then why did you lose?” Tossed off almost casually, the words struck some nerve in the android and his expression grew fiercer, more still.

“It wasn’t so simple as losing,” he snapped. “I was caught off guard... cheated...”

“Oh really now,” yawned the small alien tyrant. “I’m sure it is a very complex, interesting story.” He covered his mouth with one hand, more to affect another yawn and also conceal a small smile. Across from him, Cell folded his arms and resumed his implacable expression.

“Well, I’m sure you have some other uses.” Cell looked Frieza up and down, his expression almost hungry.

“What do you mean by that, android?” His tail lashed back and forth just about the ground. Cell walked slowly toward him, arms loose at his sides. Frieza felt the nerves in his body screaming to fight or fly, and he fought to remain outwardly calm.

“I’m sure you know what,” smirked Cell. “Hmm.”

“I don’t know what you _think_ you want.” His voice projected a confidence he didn’t entirely feel, but Frieza would not give him the satisfaction of admitting he knew exactly what Cell meant. The much taller android stopped in front of Frieza, looking down with his cold, magenta eyes. It irked Frieza to have to look up at him, as if height gave the other some advantage or authority.

It also unsettled him to acknowledge there was some peculiar attraction between them. He tried to put it out of his mind as not worth thinking about.

“You cannot win...”

“I always win,” interrupted Frieza in a peevish tone.

Moving with speed, Cell grabbed Frieza by the throat. His black nails pricked the alien’s white flesh but didn’t quite draw blood. Frieza managed not to flinch or jerk, but he winced at the nails digging into the tender skin of his throat. Cell smirked again, pride and confidence written all over his face and in every line of his body. He wore it as naturally as anyone else would breathe.

“Unhand me, you arrogant creature.” Frieza tried to make his voice sound unconcerned but commanding.

“Or what?”

“Or I’ll make you regret trifling with me.” Frieza kept his gaze on the android even as Cell burst into a short, harsh laugh.

“You? You’re nothing!” His voice rang out with a quick flare of anger, a deep set fury. “Learn your place...”

“My place?” Frieza glared. “My place is ruling and that includes over you!”

Again, Cell used his superior speed. This time he punched Frieza in the stomach, causing the smaller alien to hiss with pain and irritation at the blow. Still holding him by the neck, Cell lifted him up off the ground. Frieza gripped Cell’s arm with both hands, trying to ease the pressure on his throat so he wasn’t just dangling helplessly from the android’s firm grip.

“See? What can you do to me?” That smirk was back and Frieza lost his temper. His tail snapped forward and he slapped Cell in the face with it. The blow landed heavily, a loud and solid sound in the echoing dark around them. The slap forced Cell’s head to the side, but only just a bit. The android glanced back at the alien, grinning and with a laugh just beginning to break from his lips.

“Stop. Laughing. At. Me.” Almost vibrating with rage, Frieza struck at him again. As the blow fell Cell continued to smirk and laughed again. The sound rang in Frieza’s ears, goading him into further anger.

“Was that supposed to hurt me?”

“Everything is supposed to hurt,” the alien snarled.

“Then let me try this time.” Cell brought his knee up, catching Frieza in the stomach. The blow drove the breath from his body and Frieza bent forward as Cell released his hold on his neck. He disappeared, only to appear again behind Frieza and float smugly with arms crossed.

“No more games then,” Frieza gasped.

“Hmph, a nice warmup.” He blocked Frieza’s tail with his forearm as the alien struck again. Swiftly, he struck Frieza with a fist straight to the face. The blow knocked Frieza back and he grabbed Cell’s arm to keep his balance.

“How dare you?” he shouted. “Don’t you know who I am?”

Smirking, Cell twisted the alien around and brought his head to the side of Frieza’s. His breath ghosted over Frieza’s skin.

“Don’t you know who I am?” Cell whispered.

“An arrogant, insufferable creation...” He clawed at Cell’s grip, but his answer cut off when the android grabbed him by the throat.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” asked Cell in a low voice. “You know this will only end in your defeat.”

“I've never run away in my life, why would I start in death?” His voice was strained and Frieza struggled to free himself. He kicked back as hard as he could, hoping to crack the android’s armor plating. Cell released him and pushed away. From his palm he released a blast of energy directly at Frieza’s back. Barely dodging, Frieza turned a little somersault as he felt the air crackle and hiss behind him. Crouching warily, he watched the android.

“Did you learn all your tricks from saiyans then?” Frieza’s voice oozed condescension.

“A saiyan beat you, you fool!” Cell shouted. His opponent made a sound of inarticulate rage. “I am the _Perfect_ lifeform! Nothing can best me!” He flew towards Frieza with immense speed, only to become a flickering transparent shadow that brushed right through the alien. Before Frieza could respond, Cell appeared behind him and struck with an elbow to the back of the neck. Frieza whipped round to fire a beam of energy that only grazed his face as Cell shifted to the left. The android lifted his hands to the side of his face, fingers outstretched.

“Solar flare!” The light that blazed forth seared everything in its path, blinding the alien. His vision turned white, then dark, full of purple afterimages that obscured everything and a pain in his head that would have driven ordinary mortals to their knees. As he clutched his face, Cell moved in to swiftly punch and kick Frieza to the ground.

“Haha!” The android laughed victoriously. “Are you even trying?”

“Just wait,” Frieza snarled, gracelessly striking out with his tail. Blind with pain, none of his blows connected. “When I can see your face again...” As Frieza scrubbed the fading pain from his eyes, Cell teleported himself to the top of a black, rocky outcropping nearby. There he waited as still and patient as the stone, feet together and arms folded.

The alien cautiously opened his eyes and scanned for his opponent. Concentrating, he lifted a multitude of rocks from the shattered landscape and hurled them towards Cell. With gritted teeth, Cell lifted himself and curled inward to bring his knees up towards his chest. When he released himself, a violet sphere of energy expanded rapidly and vaporized the cloud of rocks hurtling towards him.

“Well, well,” Frieza said, clapping slowly and sarcastically. “Again?” He launched a rapid attack of energy. Most of the beams were deflected, but a few struck the android and knocked him just off balance. Frieza kicked off the ground, so he could look down at Cell.

“Nothing made by a mere mortal could rival me.”

“Well, then.” Cell brought his hands together before him, palms together and fingers curling inward. “Enough playing around... You should recognize this. But never of this magnitude.”

“You dare!” Above him, Frieza raged.

“Ka-me-ha-me-HA!” His hands moving quickly, a great beam of blue energy shot forth, directly at Frieza. The alien dropped himself out of the air, unwilling to resist a direct hit from the attack. The android moved forward to grab the alien by the throat again as he fell. Lifting him up, he looked into Frieza’s eyes with the slightest smile.

“Well...” Cell began. Frieza brought his fist up and hit Cell in the face, unable to control his temper. His head snapped back from the punch and he brought it back forward to face Frieza.

“Again.” Cell’s fingers clasped tighter.

“Again?” Frieza struggled to breathe deeply. He smashed his fist into the android’s face again. When Cell twisted his face back with the same eerie slowness, he leaned close to Frieza. A rivulet of purple blood dripped from his mouth. Frieza laughed, a slightly manic and brittle laugh.

“Again? Are you sure? You’re bleeding now. Good, I do like that.” The words came out in a rush as he raised his fist again. With his free hand, Cell grabbed the hand before the blow could land. Smirking even as he bled, he leaned even closer to Frieza’s face. The alien continued trying to wrench his hand free, whining angrily.

After moving so slowly, Cell’s next movements came inhumanly quick. He pressed his mouth to Frieza’s, catching him off guard. While he let go of Frieza's fist, the grip on Frieza’s throat remained unyielding. The unfamiliar taste of the android’s blood startled Frieza, almost as much as kiss itself. 

Cell slid his hands down to Frieza’s waist, pulling him closer. The alien made a confused sound and tried to pull back but couldn’t quite escape the android’s grasp. His hands pushed at the smooth planes of Cell’s armor as the heat of the kiss and the blood overwhelmed his desire to fight. Far more exciting to kiss back, even if a part of him was still furious that the android had bested him in combat. He felt Cell’s teeth graze his lower lip.

With one hand, Cell stroked the inside of Frieza’s leg. The nails on his skin made the alien shiver. The android held him tightly and scratched his nails over Frieza’s thighs as the alien wrapped his tail around Cell’s waist. His hand slid higher, up to Frieza’s crotch and to the slit between his legs. The alien jerked away from the kiss abruptly, sucking in a breath.

“Ahh, what are you doing?” groaned Frieza. He clawed at Cell’s shoulders, fingers raking harmlessly over the green and black armor.

“Hmmm, not what I expected.” He looked down to where his hand rested, then back up at Frieza. Smirking, Cell pushed two fingers inside him slowly, eyes locked on Frieza’s face.

“You...” He couldn’t look away from the android’s intense stare, shuddering at the sensation of violation of Cell’s fingers. “You know so little about me.”

“Then let me find out.” The words were unbearably compelling and Frieza felt them like electricity down his spine. Releasing the alien’s gaze at last, Cell ran his tongue down the length of Frieza’s neck. Almost gently, he bent forward to put Frieza’s feet back on the ground. Cell moved his mouth down Frieza’s body, pushing his legs apart and resting his hands on the outside of his thighs. The alien whispered something incomprehensible, his tail lashing back and forth to keep him upright. He curled his toes unsteadily on the rocky ground. Cell ran his tongue along the slit and pressed two fingers inside him again. Slowly, he moved his fingers in and out as he licked at Frieza’s delicate flesh.

“Ahhh.” Frieza cried out, his hands opening and closing helplessly. The android moved faster, licking more steadily and furiously as the sound of Frieza’s moans grew louder. He arched his back, squirming under Cell’s hands and mouth. “Oh don’t.. oh.”

Cell laughed, the sound muffled against skin. He could feel Frieza steadily growing wetter and warmer under his touch. The alien moaned wordlessly, the blood rising under his skin in a flush. His fingers slid over the ridges of Cell’s head and his tail thumped the ground. Above him Frieza shook uncontrollably as Cell hit the spot somewhere inside, wetness spreading over his mouth and chin. Frieza’s cries were loud and Cell lifted his head with a smile.

Standing, he pushed the dazed alien down to his knees and guided Frieza’s head to his crotch. Still unfocused from the spectacular sensation of Cell’s fingers and tongue, he rubbed his face against Cell’s thigh as he tried to bring himself back to the present moment. Frieza slid his hands up Cell’s legs. Above him, the android tilted his head back and sighed quietly.

“Well, I see your creator didn’t skimp on equipping you here, either.” He couldn’t resist being a bit sarcastic, even now. Frieza eyed Cell’s erect cock and glanced up to find the android looking down at him.

“I told you. Perfect.”

“Mmm, I can see that.” Still looking up, Frieza licked the tip of Cell’s cock. It delighted him to see Cell bite his lip, an expression of desire crossing his face. Frieza ran his tongue slowly around the head of his cock and down the underside. The android tasted of metal and salt, bitter and unusual. He was warmed than Frieza imagined, almost burning.

“Mmm.” Cell rested one hand softly on top of the alien’s head. Encouraged by the sound and the touch, Frieza took the cock into his mouth as deeply as he could. As he pulled back, he stroked Cell with his tongue. His fingers followed his mouth, slick with saliva as he wrapped them around the shaft.

Cell moved his tail down and around to the slit between Frieza’s legs, pushing inside easily. Frieza made a startled sound deep in his throat and pushed himself back against the new penetration. It was a little frightening but it felt so good he couldn’t bring himself to care what happened now. As he moved, Cell pushed his hips forward, fucking Frieza’s mouth as he fucked him with his tail. He circled his fingers around the base of Cell’s cock, squeezing as he sucked. His tail whipped back and forth as Frieza tried to keep his balance as Cell fucked him from both ends.

The slapping sound grew louder as Cell pushed more quickly into the alien. He could feel the tingling sensation at the end of his cock as he fucked Frieza harder. Shaking, Frieza took Cell’s cock as far down as he could, unable to breathe as it choked him. The rough thrusting rocked him, the pleasure of it overwhelming his senses.

With his cock buried in Frieza’s throat, Cell dug his nails into the alien’s head and pushed one last time with his tail deep inside, deeper than before. His body tensed and Cell exploded with a wordless shout. Frieza gagged, come filling his throat. The pain and pleasure of it blurred together, pushing him over the edge and he shuddered into another orgasm.

Breathing heavily, Cell pulled out of Frieza’s mouth. A trail of come dripped onto his lips and chin. Frieza sat back on his heels as the android released him, withdrawing his tail with agonizing slowness. He gasped for breath, eyes closed. Above him Cell tipped his head back and gazed up at the empty sky.

Perhaps Hell would be less boring, for a time.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [New Territory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1343233) by [spyfodder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spyfodder/pseuds/spyfodder)




End file.
